I Didn't Mean To
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: Elsa killed Anna when they were kids. One simple blast of her ice magic and her younger sister was dead at her feet. But, she keeps telling herself that she didn't mean to. It was an accident after all. I do not own Frozen. One-shot.


**Didn't Mean To**

 **Written by Nerdboy83**

Note- I do not own Frozen nor did I create it. Disney does.

Isolation. It was her least favorite word. Ironic, as she was currently in a position where that word, no matter how detestable, would be the best one to describe it. The sound of it was like a flunked musical note on a violin. Painful to her ears. Well, she was sure that she would come up with a word to describe her situation that wasn't wrong.

The blond was sure that her situation was just temporary, a sentence being carried out for punishment. Someday, she would get out. They couldn't keep her in this small room forever. She wasn't really dangerous, it was only an accident, and she didn't mean it. She was only trying to have fun with her, she wasn't going to hurt her. No, she couldn't have. Because she was her sister.

The memory was fresh in her mind...

The cold night air that was so silent, only the distant catcalls of crickets received the infinite void that was the night. She had been fast asleep, dreaming about ice. Ice, and the blood that would stain it so beautifully red. Sure, she didn't tell her parents about it, but they already knew. They had to, why else would they stare at her with uncomfortable visions. Like they were scared with her. She was dreaming when she woke her up. That beautiful girl that she called her sister, the red-headed daughter that was so perfect in her parents' eyes. The daughter that could do no harm. They were so comfortable around Anna, but not her. She knew why.

 _Because you are not normal._

She wasn't startled by the voice answering her train of thought. Of course, why wouldn't it? It knew everything that she was thinking. After all, it was always present in her head, in her thoughts, intruding into her own heart and soul. She was watching. She was always watching.

She was the reason why she had hurt Anna.

At that precise moment, when Anna had jumped from that tall ice pile that she had made with her (curse) magic, her white nightgown flapping in the supernatural wind that had immediately formed, blue eyes sparkling, a smile on her face that represented all the happiness and optimism in the world and beyond, beautiful, she felt a surge of unnatural hatred for her. The feeling that was her being. Before her hand had shot out a blast of ice, before everything that followed that terrible night, she felt her raise her head from the deepest parts of her brain to the surface. She wanted to stop herself but she couldn't. Not before the ice shot pit of her fingers, through the air at lightning speed, and pierced her heart. Anna fell to the ground with a resounding thump, thrown from her position in the air, and she felt the other her recede back into her mind.

She was left to cradle her sister's body in her own arms, crying, and screaming for their parents. She was still crying when they burst

through the door. She was still crying when her mother had gasped and her father had whispered her name in horror.

She was even still crying when the trolls had said that there was nothing that could be done to save her.

Anna was gone.

 _And you killed her._

She felt a small ping of guilt rush into her heart. Then, the ping gave way to a flood. Finally, it gave way to an ocean of guilt. No matter how many times she told herself, no matter how many times that she begged it to be true, the voice had always told her otherwise. She felt the guilt turn into a mixture of denial and desperateness. Desperateness that was aimed at one thing: the proving that the voice was lying.

"No!"

Her own voice came out as a high pitched shriek, begging for it not to be true. She gripped the strands of her hair from both sides of her head, and wept.

The room was dark and the candle wasn't lit, nobody came to visit her or to check on her anymore. Her dress was ripped, blood stained arms corrupted by numerous slashes from that knife she hid underneath her pillow.

Crystal tears flowed from her eyes, she court feel the cold slide down her face to hit the floor in a miniature puddle.

 _Yes._

"No!"

 _Yes, it was. You did it._

"I... I... I couldn't have..."

 _Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault._

"It wasn't me!"

 _She died because of you._

"No! No! No! It wasn't! It wasn't!"

She started to feel anger, anger at herself, anger at her parents, even anger at the voice. She slammed her head against the wall over and over again. The loud thump filled her ears as she felt pain, unrelenting pain, sting her head. She stopped once she realized that the voice had stopped.

She curled up into a ball, legs wrapped around her, and eyes bleeding blue. She sobbed louder, the room filling up her ears with her own broken voice. She was truly alone. Forever and always.

"I didn't mean to..."


End file.
